Запросы на межъязыковые ссылки
На этой странице Вы можете подать запрос на создание межъязыковых ссылок между Вашей вики и викиями одинаковой тематики на других языках. Пожалуйста, прочитайте: * Справка:Межъязыковые ссылки - для получения подробной информации о межъязыковых ссылках. * Справка:Интервики ссылки - для получения общей информации о том, как можно связать между собой две викии. При создании запроса, пожалуйста, используйте шаблон ; например, Это очень важно для упрощения работы. Запросы без шаблона, наиболее вероятно, не будут выполнены. В одном запросе можно сразу подать заявки на межъязыковые ссылки между Вашей вики и всеми викиями на разных языках, существующими на данный момент. В этом случае, используйте шаблон InterwikiLink два и более раз. Архив type=comment hidden=yes buttonlabel=Создать новый запрос editintro=MediaWiki:IW_request_top default= Кошки Вики . Aenn Обсуждение 10:52, апреля 6, 2013 (UTC) :Сделано. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 12:20, апреля 6, 2013 (UTC) Way of Reason Hi. I am creator and administrator of the two wiki, which I'd like to link to each other: Thank you. :Сделано. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 15:48, апреля 18, 2013 (UTC) S.T.A.L.K.E.R. Wiki kerm68 09:03, апреля 20, 2013 (UTC) :Готово. [[User:Wildream|'=Wildream='|]] |talk 09:04, апреля 20, 2013 (UTC) ::Сделано. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 14:06, апреля 20, 2013 (UTC) Парк Юрского периода Вики Dima081 19:39, апреля 23, 2013 (UTC) :Интервики созданы. [[User:Wildream|'=Wildream='|]] |talk 15:46, апреля 23, 2013 (UTC) Метро 2033: украинская uk.metro.wikia.com и русская ru.metro.wikia.com ::Благодарю, --[[User:Usik64|''Usik64'' ]][[user talk:Usik64|''обговорення]] 06:41, апреля 24, 2013 (UTC) :::Сделано. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 06:52, апреля 24, 2013 (UTC) :::: До этого разве не были связаны? --SkorP24 07:45, апреля 24, 2013 (UTC) :::::Это должны проверять участники. Система не даёт информации о том, связаны вики или нет. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 08:54, апреля 24, 2013 (UTC) ::::::Все работает. Проверил. Благодарю. Очевидно, до того я неверно формировал ссылки --[[User:Usik64|Usik64'' ]][[user talk:Usik64|''обговорення]] 10:41, апреля 24, 2013 (UTC) S.T.A.L.K.E.R. Wiki 'FRAER' (Базарить) 09:10, апреля 26, 2013 (UTC) :Сделано. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 09:59, апреля 26, 2013 (UTC) Украинские и русские Свитки Прошу связать украино- и русскоязычные викии об играх Древние Свитки (elderscrolls) а также украино- и англоязычную версии Благодарю --[[User:Usik64|Usik64'' ]][[user talk:Usik64|''обговорення]] 08:32, апреля 29, 2013 (UTC) :Сделано. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 10:06, апреля 29, 2013 (UTC) ::Уважаемый [[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']]. Сие не то викийо, об котором я Вас просил. А пошто так? --[[User:Usik64|Usik64'' ]][[user talk:Usik64|''обговорення]] 12:38, апреля 29, 2013 (UTC) ::Проверил. Ссылки ведут туда, куда надо. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 13:30, апреля 29, 2013 (UTC) Transformers вики И вот, забыла указать ещё: Межъязыковые ссылки созданы. [[User:Wildream|'=Wildream='|]] |talk 06:17, мая 1, 2013 (UTC) :Сделано. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 06:45, мая 23, 2013 (UTC) Цитадель 'FRAER' (базарить) 16:24, мая 12, 2013 (UTC) :Вторая ссылка - готова. Первую интервики придётся подключить немного позже. [[User:Wildream|'=Wildream='|]] |talk 16:52, мая 12, 2013 (UTC) Sword art online wiki Хочу создать связи между всеми вики по САО, некоторые из них уже есть, но я все равно перечислю все, так как не знаю где можно проверить какие есть, а какие нет. Если я, как админ русской вики не могу запрашивать связь между собой других языков, то свяжите только русскую с иностранной 'двухсторонней''' связью. Спасибо. :Запросы на создание интервики вашей вики с иностранными выполнены. Решение о создании межъязыковых ссылок между другими иностранными вики могут принимать только администраторы иностранных вики. Все межъязыковые ссылки "двусторонние" по умолчанию. [[User:Wildream|'=Wildream='|]] |talk 12:50, мая 14, 2013 (UTC) TYPE-MOON Wiki --Masyanya (обсуждение) 11:24, мая 21, 2013 (UTC) :Сделано. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 11:40, мая 21, 2013 (UTC) Cut the Rope :Сделано. [[User:Wildream|'=Wildream='|]] |talk 14:17, мая 22, 2013 (UTC) Friends, GTA --Ua2004 (обсуждение) 09:31, мая 24, 2013 (UTC) :Сделано. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 16:02, мая 24, 2013 (UTC) Игры Вики Dima081 13:47, июня 1, 2013 (UTC) :Сделано. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 10:29, июня 1, 2013 (UTC) Watch_Dogs --Avatar Kyoshi (обсуждение) 09:51, июня 9, 2013 (UTC) :Сделано. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 09:59, июня 9, 2013 (UTC) ЭвTS ▶''Pandas''''sim0'' 07:16, июня 11, 2013 (UTC) :Сделано. [[User:Wildream|'=Wildream='|]] |talk 07:35, июня 11, 2013 (UTC) Мнемопедия --Arsenicum (обсуждение) 06:29, июня 12, 2013 (UTC) :Сделано. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 08:17, июня 12, 2013 (UTC) Фантастические существа Вики англоязычная вики - http://cryptidz.wikia.com/wiki/Cryptid_Wiki. Хочу поставить интервики, можно? Моя русс. викия - http://ru.fantasticbeings.wikia.com/wiki/Фантастические_существа_вики. Степан Вдовиченко (обсуждение) 08:25, июня 12, 2013 (UTC) Сделано. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 13:21, июня 12, 2013 (UTC) Вымершие животные Вики Хочу создать интервики, можно? Степан Вдовиченко (обсуждение) 09:14, июня 13, 2013 (UTC) :Можно, но зачем тебе связь с абсолютно неактивной вики. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 09:51, июня 13, 2013 (UTC) :Ой. незаметил. Уже связали? (если нет, то я другую поищу. их там тьма, но во всех от 1 до 13 статей. И тут 600 с чем-то, гла на цифру и смотрели) Warriors Wiki --KirillKat 13:18, июня 13, 2013 (UTC) :Сделано. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 15:58, июня 13, 2013 (UTC) Вымершие животные Вики Хочу создать интервики, можно? желательно до завртра. Степан Вдовиченко (обсуждение)08:30, июня 14, 2013 (UTC) :Сделано. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 09:45, июня 14, 2013 (UTC) :Благодарю. Словами не выразить благодарность. Доисторические Животные Вики Dima081 20:02, июня 14, 2013 (UTC) :Сделано. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 16:28, июня 14, 2013 (UTC) И ещё: Dima081 9:50, июня 17, 2013 (UTC) :Сделано. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 07:41, июня 17, 2013 (UTC) Принц Персии вики :Сделано. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 07:47, июня 15, 2013 (UTC) Spice and Wolf : Сделано. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 13:37, июня 15, 2013 (UTC) Атака титанов :Там всего одно статья. Сделаем, когда будет хотя бы 5 статей. И почему никто не подписывает запросы? --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 13:37, июня 15, 2013 (UTC) SCP: containment breach вики Прошу переделать интервики для ru.scpcontainmentbreach.wikia.com в связи с тем что официальная английская вики поменялась на containmentbreach.wikia.com. ~The vm 14:23, июня 16, 2013 (UTC) :Сделано. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 14:48, июня 16, 2013 (UTC) Зоопедия Вики P.S. — извиняюсь за столь частые запросы. Dima081 14:32, июня 18, 2013 (UTC) :Сделано. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 10:46, июня 18, 2013 (UTC) Код Лиоко вики --Josep Maria 17. (discussió • 09:55, июля 5, 2013 (UTC) :Готово. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 18:29, июля 5, 2013 (UTC) Бобопедия ---KirillKat Категория:Запросы Wasteland вики . -Tuareg777 (обсуждение) 15:15, июля 19, 2013 (UTC) :Сделано. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 16:49, июля 19, 2013 (UTC) Приколопедия Я пробовал связать сам,но получилось плохо. Уберите плиз,мою попытку.и свяжите их по нормальному. http://ru.prikolchik.wikia.com и http://pl.zartpedia.wikia.com :Не корректно оформленные запросы не выполняются. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 08:27, июля 24, 2013 (UTC) Приколопедия :Готово. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 10:25, июля 24, 2013 (UTC) Аниманга --Samogot (обсуждение) 11:27, июля 24, 2013 (UTC) :Сразу бы со всеми писал, зачем только с одной? --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 11:33, июля 24, 2013 (UTC) забыл-протупил)) --Samogot (обсуждение) 11:44, июля 24, 2013 (UTC) :Готово. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 11:46, июля 24, 2013 (UTC) добавь еще эти плиз. сори что не все сразу --Samogot (обсуждение) 13:23, июля 24, 2013 (UTC) :С zh ошибка. Такой вики нет. Возможно, имеет другое название. Остальные сделал. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 13:26, июля 24, 2013 (UTC) Angry Birds Wiki Всё же попробуем: Aenn Обсуждение 21:05, июля 28, 2013 (UTC) :Интервики созданы. [[User:Wildream|'=Wildream='|]] |talk 21:38, июля 28, 2013 (UTC) Тогда сделайте заодно: — Aenn Обсуждение 21:51, июля 28, 2013 (UTC) :Сделано. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 06:43, июля 29, 2013 (UTC) И ещё пожалуйста: — Aenn Обсуждение 22:29, августа 11, 2013 (UTC) :Готово. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 06:21, августа 12, 2013 (UTC) Викии Вики — Aenn Обсуждение 12:46, июля 29, 2013 (UTC) :Сделано, но зачем вам связь с заброшенной вики - не понятно. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 13:27, июля 29, 2013 (UTC) ::На всякий случай. Я тоже был против, но Адмирал вроде захотел её немного оживить. Так что, пускай будет. Aenn Обсуждение 13:29, июля 29, 2013 (UTC) shingekinokyojin --AnniLeo~ 08:35, августа 1, 2013 (UTC) :Сделано. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 08:45, августа 1, 2013 (UTC) Forgotten Realms Wiki Trangor 00:27, августа 2, 2013 (UTC) :Готово. [[User:Wildream|'=Wildream='|]] |talk 06:10, августа 2, 2013 (UTC) Украинская Spore Wiki С уважением, Герр Гросс-Адмирал 05:06, августа 13, 2013 (UTC). :Готово. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 08:48, августа 13, 2013 (UTC) Украинская неофициальная Тест вики Герр Гросс-Адмирал 08:26, августа 14, 2013 (UTC) :Зачем? Есть официальная русскоязычная и официальная украиноязычная вики. [[User:Wildream|'=Wildream='|]] |talk 08:41, августа 14, 2013 (UTC) :: Они же неофициальные обе. Тем более у официальных межъязыковых ссылок нет. Прошу установить межъязыковые ссылки между неофициальными Тест вики.Герр Гросс-Адмирал 09:00, августа 14, 2013 (UTC) ::Интервики созданы. Насоздавали неофициальных вики, зачем они вообще нужны? [[User:Wildream|'=Wildream='|]] |talk 09:40, августа 14, 2013 (UTC) Русская история вики Гросс-Адмирал''Обсуждени'' 12:24, августа 16, 2013 (UTC) :Такой вики на англ. не существует. Либо ты не верно написал URL. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 12:43, августа 16, 2013 (UTC) * Как то так должно быть. Наверное, ошибся.Это - на всякий случай Гросс-Адмирал''Обсуждени'' 12:48, августа 16, 2013 (UTC) :Сделано. --[[User:Kuzura|'Kuzura']][[User talk:Kuzura|';Talk']] 13:00, августа 16, 2013 (UTC)